saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nana Aoi666/Saiyuki Gaiden OVA Review
This is my first blog review for Saiyuki Gaiden OVA. One of the greatest OVA that I have watch along with Kakashi's Gaiden (Naruto). I do love Saiyuki and it's been years and years that I haven't watch it. I first saw it when our country (Philippines) put this one of our TV Show. Anyway, so there is this certain group that I was invited called "Saiyuki Project Cosplay Group". So I joined and I chose Lirin to be my first Saiyuki cosplay character. Since I can't remember much about Saiyuki. I visited this site and found the Gaiden characters. And there, I knew that there was "Saiyuki Gaiden". At first, I don't understand the start because it was all flashback. But I realize that it was shown in Gensoumaden. I didn't realize actually that Goku was from the lower world. And his actually made from a rock. And I never thought that Sanzo's past life is very very close to Goku. It find it sweet when Tenpou, Kenren, Konzen and Goku were having a picnic under a tree which looks like a cherry blossoms. And I rememer that when they will reach the lower world, they will meet under the cherry blossoms. So that time I realize that it was really fate for Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku to meet. I also find it cute, because Konzen and Goku are like father and son. And I love the part that Konzen got mad when Goku was being hurt by the Li's men. And also, when Konzen slaps Kanzeon for beating Goku. Also, I love the way when Konzen was in the rope just to grab Goku when he was falling. In the OVA, there is this part that is so bloody but I bet it's more bloody in the manga? I got shock when Tenpou's stomach was cut and cause his innards out. And despite of his condition, he was still calm. While Kenren's death was, he was eaten by the Nataku animal which is actually an experiment. And Gojun told Kenren to go down but that time I said that he can't live anymore because he has a lot of blood loss. And also I realize that, DEATH doesn't exist in heaven unless they kill them. And I also remember that Nataku was floating in the water and he was still alive after all. (And his hair is blonde?) What I love most although it is very sad, when Konzen and Goku runs way to the closing gate way to lower world. And later, Konzen was stuck in the gate. I was almost crying that time, I never expect that Goku's past was very very sad. It's better to erase his memories than to remember it. But I really love the part when Konzen told Goku that "Someday... I'll reach my hands to you." or in other translations "Someday.... I'll find you and reach my hands on you." So Kanzeon told Goku that he should not waste the sacrifice of Tenpo, Kenren and especially Konzen. That time, Goku lose control because of too much sadness. And he was still lock down to earth and erase his memories including his sun, Konzen. Which made me disappointed that he can't remember Konzen but it's the best thing to do. I mean it's so sad in Goku's heart. D: While Gojun which suspects me that he does look like Hakuryuu. XD And he has a disease, "Tuberculosis". O.o and he wrote a memoir about the Konzen, Tenpo, Kenren and Goku rebelling in heaven. If I were there, I will also rebell to heaven. So... Sanzo keeps hearing a voice and that is Goku. So he found Goku and reaches his hands on him. And it was fate who brought him to Goku. To fulfill his/Konzen's promise. Well at least, Goku is happy now along with the 3 that he never thought that it was his family in heaven, tenpou, kenren and konzen. The characters Konzen and Sanzo have in common. Also Kenren and Gojyo. The same for Tenpou and Hakkai however, Hakkai doesn't smoke while Tenpou smokes. Like in heaven, Hakaki and Gojyo are best friends. So it was really FATE who brought them together. And Hakuryuu was their leader in the past life, eh? :))) XDDD Oh well... I'll be reading the manga and expect more and more good chapters. Since Pierot might not do animes anymore about Saiyuki. D: But... this OVA is the best OVA in my heart!!! ( ' w')/ Category:Blog posts